Untold Secrets
by FutureCullen97
Summary: Arya was assigned a special mission by Ajihad, after she came with Eragon to the Varden. Her mission- to bring the Cullens to Alagaesia, to help Eragon defeat Galbatorix. When they leave, she is forced to go to Voltera to complete her mission and go home.


**Untold Secrets**

**Chapter One: Departure, and Return**

*

_Me: Unfortunately for me, I own nothing at all, neither Twilight nor Eragon.*Sobs Dramatically*_

_*_

**BPOV**

I stared into a pool of water, contemplating. I couldn't return home without my mission being completed, I was sure of that. It would be too much shame, too much agony. It would prove my mother right. It would prove that I was not fit to work for the Varden.

I could always use a little magic…

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I discarded it. That would be against orders, and, more importantly, it would be dangerous. Humans knew nothing about magic, nothing about my world. Exposure would be disastrous for us both.

I sighed, and stared again into the pool of water, into what Arya Svit-kona, Princess of Elves, Daughter of Islanzadi, and Warrior of the Varden had become.

My beautiful, sharp, Elvin features had been softened to resemble a human's. My pointed ears were rounded, and my sharp eyes were widened. I had given up my slim, hard muscles for weak, human ones. I had given up my beauty to blend in. All for the sake of the mission.

I sincerely hoped the Varden appreciated this. Living with humans is unbearable, especially compared with Analgesia.

I smiled as I remembered my homeland. It was a beautiful place- most of it anyway.

Ellesmera, or the land of the elves, was the best. It was a wood- fitting, as elves are naturally connected to nature, and the earth. Elves live in houses, sung out of trees. This means that we used magic to mold the trees into houses, instead of killing them. In result, Ellesmera looked like a beautiful forest.

It was the cruelest contrast to the human world. Their air is the farthest from Elvin pure imaginable- laden with pollutants, thick as syrup. Their people were cruel and barbaric. In short, I wanted to go home. I sighed.

"_Not without them."_ I thought. _"Not without completing the mission. I will not return a failure. I will not prove my mother right. I can take care of myself. I can!"_

I frowned into the bowl of water, finally deciding to use it.

"Orders be damned." I muttered, and summoned up my magic, feeling the power rush into my veins. "Draumr kopa."

I looked into the water eagerly, to see where my prey had actually gone, while I had searched all this time, crippled by not being able to use magic.

The pool of water was shimmering, an array of colors swirling around in front of me, making my head spin. Slowly, the colors began to take shape. There they were- all in one place. I noticed, with relief, that I could see their surroundings. That meant I had been there before…

It did look vaguely familiar, but being turned into a human had dulled my memory.

A figure walked up to the Cullens. Strange, that means I had met him too…

All blood drained out of my face as I recognized the figure walking towards the Cullens.

I jumped to my feet, the bowl of water being tipped over in my wake. I hardly noticed, as I was already running.

The figure in the bowl, the figure the Cullens were greeting, was Aro Volturi.

*

I had no clue why they were doing this.

I contemplated what was wrong with them as I watched the beautiful view of Voltera. I had a perfect view of it through the window of the yellow Porsche I had stolen as soon as I got off the plane to Italy.

Didn't they have any common sense? Why the hell would they want to get it into their heads to take a field trip to Italy?

Carlisle had lived with the Volturi; he should know how dangerous it is to visit the most powerful vampire coven in the world. And yet I had seen them- there they were, facing up to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, leaders of the Volturi, as if they did it every day.

I made a sharp turn, and the tires squealed. I was getting closer to Voltera now, and the traffic was catching up to me. I was just wondering why there were so many people crowding to the city, when I remembered the date. Oh, the beauty of irony. It was Saint Marcus day, the day to celebrate all of the vampires being banished from the city. If only the humans knew just how _banished_ the vampires really were.

I parked the car on the side of the road, and took off running. I knew I would be much faster, even as a clumsy human, than trying to get through that traffic.

"_Cars"_ I thought, disgustedly _"An environmental disaster, if there ever was one. Just think of all the pollution"_

I rushed through the gates, pushing through the crowd. I ignored the angry shouts that fallowed me as I rounded a corner, into one of the darker alleys. Just as I suspected, two vampires in blood red robes were there, watching.

"Good evening, gentleman." I spoke quietly; trying not to sound as if I wanted a fight "I would like to speak to your leader, if you don't mind."

They turned to each other, obviously confused as to why a human would be talking to them. I sighed. It seemed like I was doing that a lot lately.

"I'm a friend of the Cullens." As I said it, awareness flooded their eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" Asked the big, strong looking one that I remembered as Felix from my last visit.

"Some people call me that." I said, looking them strait in the eye.

"Fallow us." Murmured the other one, whose name was Demetri.

They turned, and, without a second glance towards me, went deeper into the alley.

I fallowed them, until we came to a grate in the ground. Then, without warning, or my consent, Demetri swung me up into his arms, and jumped. When we got down, I tried to act nonchalant, as if that happened to me every day. I didn't want them thinking I was weak or scared, especially if I ended up having to tell Aro who I really was. I hoped dearly it wouldn't come to that.

Yet again, it was fun to torment him… but Islanzadi wouldn't like it. With all the restrictions she had put on me for this mission, she probably thought it was impossible for me to complete the task. I would prove her wrong.

We kept walking, until we reached a door. We went through, and we were suddenly in a beautiful palace room. It was just as I remembered it. We went into the elevator, and went up until the doors opened to a spacious room, set up to resemble a reception area. They even had a human behind a desk, who gave us a cheery wave. My stomach did a little flip flop as I realized that she would probably be one of these vamp's desert.

We then went into another castle like room, and kept walking until we reached some elaborately decorated, impressive wooden doors. Felix held the door open for me, and I sighed and walked in. Everyone- the Cullens, and Volturi alike, were staring at me with complete and utter shock.

Alice was the first to recover, and ran to me, shrieking "Bella!"

The rest soon fallowed, and surrounded me, asking what the heck I was doing here. All except Edward, who kept his face utterly blank. A perfect poker face.

I ignored everyone except Carlisle.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I whispered, furious. Them getting themselves killed wasn't exactly going to help the mission.

"Well," Carlisle said, slowly "After you disappeared…"

"I what?" I asked, fully aware that all of the Volturi were still staring at us.

"We went back to Forks." Carlisle whispered, and it was hard to hear him over everyone's frantic greetings and apologies. "You weren't there, and Edward became depressed. He came here to end his life, because he thought you were dead. He wanted to die too."

A feeling of anger washed over me. If only I had stayed in Forks a little longer, we wouldn't be in this situation. I would have gotten them sooner.

I shook everyone off, and, confusing all, walked right up to Aro Volturi. Or, at least, I started to, before a cold arm slipped around me waist. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Edward, let me go." I whispered.

"No." His voice was hard- unbending.

"Trust me." I whispered. I hated taking advantage of the fact that I knew he love Isabella swan, an Isabella Swan that didn't exist, but I knew it was the only way.

He let go of my arm, and I moved closer to Aro, the Cullens fallowing closely behind, shadowing me as I moved closer to the Volturi leaders. I looked Aro strait in the bright red eyes as I said;

"Queen Islanzadi sends her greetings."

His cocky expression turned into one of horror.

*

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**Ideas are welcome- the story is pretty open-ended at this point, and I appreciate your feedback.**

**Do you think Arya should end up with Eragon, or Edward? The choice depends on the readers, so tell!!**

**Reviews = Happy Writer = More Updates**

***Review***


End file.
